


Pop!

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rumple had never felt jealousy like it, and all because of a bottle of champagne.





	Pop!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastlycheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlycheese/gifts).

How in all the realms of hell did he get himself into these situations? Weren't royal balls supposed to be stately and stuffy affairs? How had a simple conversation about that led to this?

“Oh, this is perfect, Rumple, chilled just as it is supposed to be as well.”

King Roderick and his damned invitation to a royal ball. It was all the fault of that jumped king that Rumple's leathers now felt too tight and his shirt was stuck to his back with sweat. Stupid king, trying to earn the favour of the Dark One, didn't he know that wasn't done? The invitation had led to talk of dancing, and then to refreshments served at balls, and now he was held hostage in his chair by a maid with a bottle of champagne.

Oh gods above Belle was now caressing the neck of the champagne bottle he'd conjured up at her request. He shifted slightly in his seat, in a vain attempt to ease some of the discomfort in his trousers. What right had the ruddy bottle to be stroked and fondled by those delicate fingers? He was master of this castle; she was his maid; fondling should be directed at him and only him. Not that any such fondling occurred, of course. Belle was a proper lady, and beast he maybe, but he had not descended that deep into the pits of incivility. At least not outside of his own mind, in his mind he had plunged into those depraved depths with a gusto he'd not been aware he possessed. And that gusto would no doubt plague him with images of what else Belle's wee hands could slide up and down. Argh, he really needed to remember the spell that would increase the size of his trousers, but it was so very hard to think clearly at the moment.

“The butler taught me how to do this. There are several ways to open a bottle of champagne, but only one to do it with out wasting a drop.”

Rumple had seen people waste the bubbles. A thick, white foam cascading over their hands. He bit back a groan as his filthy mind twisted that thought into a salacious form. Belle's hands wrapped around his aching cock as she deftly teased him to completion, his seed spilling from him to cover her fingers, maybe she would lick some of the thick white mess away with her supple tongue. Oh gods, he wasn't going to survive this.

His teeth dug into his tongue as Belle took a firm hold of the neck of the bottle with one hand and twisted the cork free with a loud pop. A small stream of foam escaped and dribbled down on to her fingers. Rumple's mouth filled with the taste of blood. She was licking the stuff from her fingers!

“I'm a little out of practise.”

Belle gave him a shy smile. A shiver ran down his spine. There was an indecent twinkle in her eye. He couldn't remember how to teleport. Why couldn't he remember? Oh because Belle was swaying towards him, the hypnotic motion of her hips had robbed his brain of all function. His curse, normally so good at self-preservation, was unusually silent.

Belle was close enough now that her skirts were brushing his legs. Through a thick layer of leather he shouldn't be able to feel such a light contact, but every whisper of her sensible blue dress was branding his skin with delicious tingles.

“The kitchen maids said that opening champagne bottles was good practise for a woman.”

Rumple frowned ever so slightly, which made Belle giggle. Slowly she leaned forward, her hands coming to rest on the arms of his chair. He had no choice but to retreat, to lean back into the chair cushions until Belle had him trapped. As cages went he could not think of a more pleasant one.

“The motions are similar to one a woman would use on a man in the bedchamber.”

Fuck! She was talking about … fuck! Had she read his mind? No, not possible, Belle had no magic at all. He must have given himself away, some manner or word had betrayed his depraved thoughts. Belle lowered her eyes where exactly what had given him away was straining against the front of his trousers.

“I'd like to ease that for you, Rumple. Would you like that?”

Like that? Belle was normally so good with words, yet she'd drastically understated his desire. He nodded dumbly, not trusting himself to say anything that might prove this situation to be a cruel dream. His magic decided now was the perfect time to return, and showed it's support for the turn of events by unlacing his trousers.

Belle's eyes widen at the sight of his bare cock jutting urgently towards her. Rumple didn't have a chance to brace himself for a mocking comment, nor to stammer out an apology, before Belle's fingers wrapped around the hot hard organ.

“Fuck!”

Belle hummed at his outburst; “Perhaps another day.”

Her blatant suggestion drove his overwrought senses to the point of explosion. After only three or four stokes of Belle's hand he spilled himself over her fingers with a hoarse shout. He was in equal parts disappointed and relieved when Belle reached for a handkerchief to clean her fingers rather than lick them. His withered heart might have imploded at that particular sight.

“Thank you Belle.”

She dipped him a curtsey. The simple gesture he'd seen her perform many times before inspired a surge of lust in his blood. With a low growl he lurched forward and pulled Belle into his lap. The friction of her skirts on his still exposed and sensitive cock was blissful agony.

“I think it only fair that I return the favour, would you like that Belle?”

Belle melted into his embrace; “I thought you'd never ask, Rumple.”


End file.
